


Jack-in-the-cot

by melpoststhingsometimes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpoststhingsometimes/pseuds/melpoststhingsometimes
Summary: David and Rose Tyler struggle to come up with a name for their new 20-day old son. They happen to also meet a man from their past.A late gift for the wonderful Ozzy who much deserves a better writer with good time management.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler (Pete's World), Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Jack-in-the-cot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracvla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracvla/gifts).



> This is the first time I have ever written anything like this (my previous experience comes down to me writing as a tree) and hope it is not completely awful. Please attempt to enjoy :)

Things were surprisingly similar, but not the same. Having made her home with him, starting a family was different from what she thought it would be. She had hoped it would be with the Doctor when she was a naïve young girl and unable to comprehend the complexities of a Time Lord mind. Before that, Rose Tyler always thought she would end up living in her mother's small flat in London with Mickey Smith as her boyfriend. She had however secretly hoped that she would just remain single or find someone else in the council estate. (Or out of should she be lucky).

Neither of those scenarios happened to play out. Yes, she was still in London, and yes, she was with the doctor (in a way), but she was in a parallel universe, with her husband David Tyler. The two had decided that it would be easier to get David to take Rose's last name considering it had taken him 6 months to think of a first name. Jackie had insisted on there being "too many common blokes called John Smith" for him to use his old alias, and he was not the Doctor, as hard as it was for Rose to come to terms with.

The new couple had not expected to end up in such a state on the previous Valentine's Day. David had come up with the idea when they had decided to travel to Barcelona. He was sure it was a perfect way to cure his partner's morning 'troubles'. Thinking a spontaneous wedding would please Jackie Tyler was unwise. She claimed that as the "motherboard" she was meant to run their computer system (the Monday they returned to England resulted in more curses from the Tyler family matriarch than English monarchs since 1066). 

During the past month, many things had happened. David and Rose decided to move to Barcelona for good (even with one heart, enough room for the place remained) and Rose gave birth to their first child. Coming up with a name proved to be more difficult than the two expected. David joked "Dalek" and Rose almost threw a baby bottle at him.

Being a good 20 days since the baby was born, the Tyler's decided to name their child before the Christmas rush. They tried Spanish names considering their new residence, but the child didn't quite resemble a "Santiago" or a "Diego". Pete reassured them that they would think of a name on their way to the civil registry office. He wasn't completely wrong, and the idea allowed Rose and David to bond, having left the baby with a nanny. So, the pair left their house on the 20th of December hand in hand, ready to name the baby.

"Rose, how about we walk through the alleyway here?" David suggested, sporting a dark brown suit (apparently pinstripes are too precious to give up) as he pointed towards a rubbish bin that looked like it attracted all the stray animals in Spain.

"Don't you think it's a bit dodgy? I mean if you really-" she started but was cut off by a shriek. A familiar shriek that she hadn't heard since she was back on the TARDIS in 2005. A shriek that could only come from one man.

In a panic, the two ran into the alleyway, although due to recently giving birth, Rose mostly waddled while David ran forward into the alley. A brick was thrown out of a window of a house as he ran, and moments later, one Jack Harkness jumped out with his arms clutching a small and broken teleport bracelet.

“Doctor!” Jack called, jogging up to David and sporting a grin on his face. “I thought you’d regenerated, though I guess our timeline can be a bit messed up!”  
“Jack, I ought to have known,” David responded with a sigh. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t suppose you could tell me where ‘here’ is?” Jack asked with a grin. “I was running from a Dalek, got separated from my team, and had to get out fast. I panicked and just pressed a button on my manipulator, and suddenly I was falling out of a window.”

“I don’t even understand how you got here,” David said with a sigh. “It should be completely impossible, the walls between the universes have long been closed-”

“Rose!” Jack yelled, cutting off David and running up to a panting Rose who’d only just made it to the alleyway, and grabbing her in a big bear hug. “How are you here? I thought you were in the parallel universe, with Doctor 2.0. How did you get back?”

“About that,” Rose said, extracting herself from Jack’s arms. “That is Doctor 2.0. And this is the parallel universe. How did you even get here?”

“Wait wait, this is a different universe? That’s the other Doctor?” Jack asked incredulously. “How is that even possible?”

“I think it’s fair to say that we’d all like to know the answer to that,” David said, walking up to where Rose and Jack were standing. “Walk us through exactly what happened while you were being chased, and when you used your manipulator.”

“Well, it’s like I said. I was running through the Plass, trying to get away from a very murderous Dalek. My team was supposed to surround it, and then shoot it and bring it back to the hub.”  
“What sort of gun?” asked David.

“A very special one. Engineered specifically by Tosh to penetrate the armour of a Dalek. We’ve had it in the weapons hold since I last saw you two just in case there was another invasion.”  
“So then what happened?” Rose asked.

“My team was supposed to surround it, but they weren’t there. I was supposed to be bait, and give them enough time to stop it, but when I got to the spot where we’d planned to meet,” he shrugged. “No one.”

“And then?” asked David.

“Well, I kept running, obviously. Wasn’t exactly interested in dying. I was calling for my team when suddenly I heard Tosh start yelling into the comms that the rift was going crazy, and that I needed to get out of there immediately. So I started quickly pressing buttons on my vortex manipulator, not really paying attention to what I was putting in. I figured it didn’t matter where I ended up- you’d set it to not be able to time travel, and wherever I ended up teleporting, I’d be able to get back easily. Evidently, I was wrong. Still,” he said with a shrug, “at least I got away from the Dalek.”

“EXTERMINATE.” It seemed Jack was too optimistic regarding his escaping skills. 

“Obviously you didn’t.” David reminded Jack as they began heading towards the lonely alien followed by a very breathy Rose who hadn't quite recovered from her last dose of postnatal exercise. “Wait a minute, Rose, you need to stay here, you’re in no state to be fighting a Dalek,” he added. 

“What, because she’s a woman? Doc- David, you know those views are kinda old fashioned and I hoped you would be over it. I know you're like a bajillion years old and all but I mean come on! She’s a young, fresh, if not a bit plump, beautiful woman!” 

“No, I never said that. Anyway, what does being a woman have to do with...” As insulted as he was to be accused of sexism (and being quite so old), David only wanted to look after Rose considering her condition. 

“Plump? Are you calling me fat? I am telling you if I didn’t know you, Jack, you would be right in front of that damn Dalek's face!” It seemed someone else was more insulted than David.   
“EXTERMINATE.” It also seemed that the Dalek was closer than they had expected. Much like the Christmas tree that ruined Jackie Tylers’ living room during their 2005 holiday fiasco, this particular Dalek spun around itself repeatedly destroying all with its plunger. (Rose would like to imagine all Daleks were plumbers in their secret second lives away from Davros). 

David kissed Rose on the forehead causing her to feel like a helpless (not timeless) child and went forth with Jack hoping to actually fulfil the intended task of dealing with the Dalek as she waited. Well, would have waited had she not heard another shriek from Jack. 

Two hours later, David, Rose, and Jack were left covered in dust walking back to the Tyler's residence carrying part of the newly disassembled extra-terrestrial. They figured that by taking parts of the Dalek’s inner wiring to fix the vortex manipulator, David would be able to send Jack back to the universe he belonged in. He was much handier than the Doctor despite having no sonic screwdriver, a trait Rose was not accustomed to, but was appreciative of when the sink often broke. 

“You know guys, I could take you back with me. Sure, you might need to hide for a bit in case the Doctor found you, but I’ve got a great team in Torchwood.” The Captain offered wearing an ambitious smile, the type you see on a real estate agent. 

“Sorry Jack, we have a lot on our plate here and sort of need to get back to-” David began.

“To who? Don’t tell me you guys brought Mickey Mouse with you! Gosh, that would probably ruin your roma… friendship.” Jack finished awkwardly. 

“He isn't here, and we are married. Friendship is the least of our worries when we have a child to get back to so if you don’t mind, we will return to him now. Oh, and I’m not fat, I gave birth three weeks ago!” a tired Rose explained. She was certainly out of the practice of fighting aliens despite arguing that she was completely fine. 

“A child? Well, why didn’t you just say so! What’s his name? Oh my God does this make me Uncle Jack? I have always wanted to be an uncle. I can teach him how to shoot lasers and how to hold a gun properly, and you can never say he’s too young, he’s a child of two legends. Lucky kid huh. What’s his name?” all the words seemed to flow out of his mouth without leaving a second to breathe as the time traveling trinity reached David and Rose’s doorstep.

“Well, we haven’t actually got a name yet…” David explained shamefully. An entire 9 months to decide and the poor child had no official title. 

“Oh yeah guys, great parenting. People name their dogs quicker. Ah, I’ll be late for my date. He’s a great guy honestly, great with kids too. You would love him actually, a real gem.” Jack's manipulator began to beep as he set it up and got into position ready to go home. 

“See Rose, they’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line- our trio’s down to two. Oh wait, that’s Lion King, I seem to do that a lot.” The man in the blue pinstripe mused as his wife gripped onto his arm laughing with him. 

“Now, now David, you have your own trio to deal with at home. Get in there, I’m off anyway!” Jack stood smiling at the couple, glad to see they would be in a better situation than when he last met the two. “Sir, ma’am.” He saluted and the Tyler’s were left seeing him disappear. 

“Well, we should head inside. Although Jack?” David asked. 

“Yeah, I think he will be fine. He’s got that date of his.”

“No, I mean, the name. Jack.” he nodded inside. 

And there it was, the couple named their son Jack, after the man that saved his mother’s life. His grandmother didn’t need to know that though, as far as she was concerned, Jack Tyler was named after Jackie Tyler, the woman in her dressing gown, who coincidentally shipped David, Rose, and Jack dressing gowns of their own, each containing a snack in their pockets if they ever got hungry in their sleep. Except for Jack, babies can’t feed themselves silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a lovely time whoever you are, wherever you are, whatever you are doing, whoever you are with!


End file.
